Anti's Vs Viruses
by Theshadow101
Summary: What happens when Nat4ani31, VirusCry, and a whole army of Viruses start invading Anti Viruses grounds? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**this was made out of boredom, don't judge.**

**anti Dak0ta POV:**

I quickly dodged the laser that was shot at me, "Why do we need to fight Nat4ani31?!" I asked. "Its just in our code Dak0ta." He purred, I growled and ran after him he put his hand out and it hit my chest, he electrocuted me. I screamed in pain, "Y0u 1d10t." Nat4ani31 said and threw me down, I grunted as he put his foot on my chest. I grabbed his shin and threw him off of me. He hit the wall and fell down, I moved the light green sunglasses up the bridge of my nose. _Where is P3wd5 when you need him? _ I thought as I walked over to Nat4ani31, then again he is currently battling VirusCry. I grabbed Nat4ani31's wrists and wrapped then together with the light green band P3wd5 gave me when I first started. I pulled down the microphone from my heaphones and pressed a button on the side of it. "Hello?" P3wd5 answered out of breath. "Hey I got Nat4ani31-" I was cut off by Nat4ani31 getting u and pinning me. "Are you ok Dak0ta?" P3wd5 asked. "He woke up." I said and the call ended.

Nat4ani31 tried to choke me but I grabbed his wrists and flipped him to the ground. "I wouldn't have to do this to you if you just gave up!" I yelled. "Wh3n 1 g1v3 up? 0r wh3n y0u g1v3 up?" Nat4ani31 asked. "I'm never giving up! I'm going to make my mentor proud of me!" I snapped. "As w1ll 1." Nat4ani31 said. "You will never make VirusCry proud of you under my watch!" I said. "And y0u w1ll n3v3r mak3 P3wd5 pr0ud 31th3r!" Nat4ani31 said a hint of regret was in his tone but I ignored it. "Sure I won't you code talking idiot!" I retorted. He growled as I wrapped his ankles together with the green band. I pressed the button again, "Hello? Dak0ta are you ok? Our line disconnected while we were talking." P3wd5 said. "Yes I'm fine, don't worry I'm 16 I got this." I said. "Also, I got Nat4ani31 this time, I forgot last time to secure his feet." I added. "Great! Take him to the base and that computer will finally be free of this virus." P3wd5 said. Then he screamed in pain, "I-I will call you back later bye!" P3wd5 said and hung up. "P3wd5?" I said confused.

**Hope you liked! I got the idea from KinnaraLuna, I think that's how you spell it, I saw her art work and said "Oh my God yes." If you think this is good so far tell me in the reviews! Again I am writing this with a kindle...so if some thing didn't make since, tell me please! **

**Key:**

**1= I **

**3= e**

**4=h**

**1=(only counts in the name Nat4ani31) L**

**5=s**

**0=o (seriously? -says sarcastically- Shadow: Hey! Some people don't know!)**

**Anyways again, hope you enjoyed! **

**Bloopers:**

**-cut-**

**Dakota's glasses fall off, "Crap." He murmured. Nathaniel ends up laughing.**

**-cut- **

**(Through speaker) "Hey Dakota are you-" Pewds was cut off. "HEY DAKOTA! I ATE YOUR CAT!" Cry yelled. Dakota freezes, "Why did you eat my cat...?" He asked.**

**-cut-**

**"OH MY GOD MY BACK!" Nathaniel screams as he was hit the wall. "Oh my God sorry!" Dakota laughed. "You better be! Cause your paying for the hospital bill!" **

**-cut-**


	2. Chapter 2

**I...I just love this so I'm going to continue this...**

**P3wd5 POV:**

~*~Flashback~*~

"No, Nat4ani31!" Dak0ta yelled and tried to chase after his friend, I held him back. "Dak0ta!" Nat4ani31 cried. "Let me go P3wd5!" Dak0ta hissed, "I'm sorry Dak0ta, Nat4ani31 has to go to the viruses." I said sadly. "No he doesn't! I'll go to the viruses, let him stay!" Dak0ta said while crying heavily, "Minx made her decision and she chose Nat4ani31, you have to respect the leader!" i said. "Dak0ta h3lp m3!" Nat4ani3l yelled. "Daddy!" Nat4ani3l cried, his father, Dan13l, just watched as his son was being taken away. His wife clung to his arm crying, "Dak0ta he's a code talker! He belongs with the viruses!" I snapped as Dak0ta tried to get out of my grip. "No he doesn't! He belongs with the Anti's!" Dak0ta sobbed. "What if I have to battle him when I'm older?" Dak0ta asked. "I already have to fight my own friend Dak0ta, he doesn't even remember me!" I yelled. Dak0ta looked at me surprised. "When I was your age they took away VirusCry away from me and now I have to fight him since I'm the only one who knows his weaknesses." I said calmly. Dak0ta hugged me and buried his face in my shirt.

*~*End Of Flashback*~*

Nat4ani31's POV:

I sighed as I hung on Dak0ta's shoulder, "Y0ur 5h0uld3r 1s hurt1ng my st0mach." I murmured. "Good for you." Dak0ta said and continued walking. "Y0u f0rc3d m3 t0 d0 th15." I said and snapped my fingers, I was dropped on my back and I saw Dak0ta turn into a girl. "Turn me back you idiot!" She gasped. "Y0u l00k k1nd 0f h0t a5 a g1rl." I commented. I saw her blush, "Just change me back! This dress is already making me uncomfortable by how showy it is." Dak0ta said. Well, it was kind of showy, the dress ends not even at the middle of her thy's, and it was a V-neck and the V stopped nearly at the end of her breasts. Ok it is showy, man Anti's are pervs, I changed him back and he relaxed. "Thank you!" He sighed and grabbed the collar of my shirt. "What are you-?" I stopped when I realized he was dragging me. "W0w, drag m3 w1ll ya?" I asked. "At least I you weren't the one turned into the girl." Dak0ta growled. "W3ll, y0u sh0uld b3 glad y0ur an Anti, the Viruses cl0thing for the g1rls ar3 t1ght a5 h3ck, l1t3rally 1 hav3 t0 l1st3n t0 my g1rlfr13nd wh1n3 ab0ut 1t, plu5 the 5u1t 1'm w3ar1ng curr3ntly 1s ch0k1ng m3." I murmured. I moved my hands up to my neck and pulled at the top of the jacket, it tightened and shocked my fingers. "0w!" I hissed. "Don't mess with the choker on your jacket, it has a shock on it to keep you from taking it off, any minute backups should be here because it is a gps to." Dak0ta said. "H0w d0 y0u kn0w?" I asked. "You told me about it when we were younger...when we were friends." Dak0ta said distantly and stopped walking. "W3 w3r3 n3v3r fr13nd5!" I yelled. Dak0ta fell to his knees, I turned to look at him, a hole was through his chest. "T0ld y0u, y0u w3r3n't g01ng t0 mak3 P3wd5 pr0ud." I said. Then I saw a familiar person, but he was an Anti virus man. "The hole in Dak0ta's chest will heal, don't tell anyone I saved you." The man said while taking the bands off my wrists and ankles. "Thanks." I said surprisingly without code.

Dak0ta's POV:

I woke up to find that Nat4ani31 had escaped. "God damn it!" I yelled. I got up and dusted myself off, "Whoever knocked me out is going to meet me in computer hell." I murmured as I walked back to base.  
When I got there I saw my mentor, P3wd5, with a cast on his arm. "I thought you said you had Nat4ani31." P3wd5 said, "Someone shot me, with _our _weapon and I passed out." I growled. P3wd5 gave me a caring look, "Don't worry, you can get him next time." He said. "But I was so close!" I hissed and punched a wood piece that was flung at me, it broke and fell to the ground. "Then before that Nat4ani31 turned me into a girl." I said quietly.

**Thanks for reading! Tell me in the reviews if you thought it was good! I just love this so far and plan to continue it even farther :D So...yeah :D Bai!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AGAIN I'M CONTINUING THIS I JUST LOVE THIS XD**

VirusCry's POV:

"Y0u what?!" I hissed. "1 had g0tt3n captur3d and th15 guy 5av3d m3!" Nat4ani31 explained. I slapped him, "1'm d15app01nt3d 1n y0u!" I snapped. "G0 t0 th3 tra1n1ng r00m n0w! 1 w1ll m33t y0u th3r3 aft3r 1 talk t0 K3n." I snapped. He nodded and walked to the training room with his shoulders slumped. I stormed towards the leaders room growling. I saw K3n talking to some guards, "1 n33d a b3tt3r appr3nt1c3!" I yelled. K3n looked at me, "Why 1s that?" He asked. "H3 had g0tt3n captur3d aga1n!" I snapped, "And h3 wa5 _5av3d _by an unkn0wn p3rs0n, h3 do3sn't kn0w 1f th3 man wa5 V1rus 0r Ant1 V1rus." I added. "VirusCry calm d0wn, 5tart tr3at1ng y0ur appr3nt1ce w1th car3 d0n't pr3ssur3 h1m." K3n said. I growled and ran back to the training room, that was a clear 'Go away' from K3n. I slammed the door open and saw Nat4ani31 practicing, "B3 qu1ck3r! Th3 An1's ar3n't g01ng to wa1t 0n y0u!" I ordered, He nodded and did a 360 kick, the punching bag broke off the chain and landed five ft away. "G00d, put a n3w punch1ng bag up and k33p pract1c1ng." I said. He nodded and pulled out the whip he had, the whip instant wrapped around a new punching bag and he swung it back to where the old punching bag used to be. He put his whip away and took the chain and connected it to the other chain.

Nat4ani31's POV:

I grunted as the punching bag came back at me and hit my chest, I fell backwards and tried to breathe, "Hurry and g3t up! L3v3l 0ut y0ur br3ath1ng w1th th3 scr33n 0n y0ur arm!" VirusCry said. "R1ght." I breathed and touched the screen on my arm, my breathing went back to normal and I got up, I punched the bag, but at the same time I was thrown back and pain went through my chest. I screamed in agony as my back hit the wall. VirusCry quickly got up and ran over to me. "What th3 h3ll?" He said. I winced as he picked me up bridle style and took me to another room. After awhile my vision blurred and everything went black.

**The next week**

Dak0ta's POV:

I dodged Nat4ani31's kick but he ended up pinning me, I tried to get out of his grasp. I glared at him, he smirked and leaned in to where our noses brushed. My face heated up. "What are you-?!" I was cut off by pressing his lips against mine. My eyes widened, _What is he doing!? _My eyes slowly closed and I kissed back. _What am I doing?! _He broke off the kiss, he moved back and pointed at my stomach, I looked down and there was a knife in my stomach. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. He painfully pulled out the knife, I clinched my teeth to keep myself from yelling. "Tr1ck3d y0u~" He purred. He kept me pinned, "Aren't you going to take me to your base?" I asked. He chuckled and leaned in, _What is he doing!? Doesn't he have a girlfriend?! _I thought confused. He grinned and stabbed me again, I screamed and tears started pouring from my eyes. "Dak0ta?!" I heard my mentor yell. "Help me!" I screamed as Nat4ani31 pulled the knife out of my stomach. I saw P3wd5 running towards us, he gasped and ran even faster. My vision started blurring, I was released and I collapsed onto the ground, I tried to reach the screen down on my leg but I couldn't get to it. I felt like I was being picked up, my vision cleared a bit and I saw Minx. _What is the leader doing here? _I thought. _  
_

Nat4ani31's POV:

I gasped as a knife ran straight through my back and came out of my stomach, the knife was pulled out of me and someone picked me up bridle style, everything was black but I could still hear. "I knew we couldn't trust Dak0ta fighting alone." I heard a female voice say. "He wanted to try on his own, plus he knows Nat4ani31's weaknesses." A male's voice said. "P3wd5 you can't be to soft on your apprentice." The female said. "Minx, I do punish him, quite often actually." The man I guess was P3wd5 said. "How often?" The woman asked. "Nearly ten times a week." P3wd5 said. "Ten times...I guess that isn't to soft on him." Minx said.  
Twenty minutes later I was put down and my vision had came back to me. _VirusCry is going to kill me! If the Anti's don't kill me first. _I thought without code. I sat up to find I was in a completely white room, I wasn't alone Dak0ta was in here to. His back was turned to face me and he wasn't moving. "Dak0ta?" I said confused. He turned to look at me with blank look, flashbacks hit me instantly.  
~*~Flashback~*~  
My hands were cuffed and I was being lead to my base, I heard my name being called by someone crying, I turned and saw Dak0ta, except we were both seven. tears were streaming down my face as I was being taken away from him. Other's were fighting to get to me to, the Anti Virus guards were holding them back. "Nat4ani31!" I heard a girl yell. I saw a teenaged girl get free and run after me, there was a blue streak for here bangs and it was lose from her ponytail. Then another adult that was already on the outside of the guards came after her. "Don't take my little brother away from me!" The one with blue bangs cried. I pulled away from the guards that was taking me and ran to the teen, she hugged me and held me close to her.  
*~*End Of Flashback*~*

Minx's POV:

"H-He's back here?" Natalie asked. I nodded, "He attacked Dak0ta but they are fine." I said. "Can I-I please visit him?" She asked. "Yes you may." I replied. She hugged me, she let go and darted off. I sighed, _She needs to learn to handle her emotions, even in this type of situation. _I thought.

Natalie's POV:

I raced to the room Minx had mentioned they were in and stopped instantly when I got there. I hesitantly opened the door and saw my brother looking down at the ground. I walked in and closed the door quietly behind me, Nat4ani31 looked up and smiled, he walked over to me and hugged me, I hugged him back. Tears started falling from my eyes and I hugged him tighter. "Hug me any tighter I may die." Nat4ani31 joked, and he surprisingly talked without code. We let each other go and I chuckled, he looked at me up and down. "Isn't that dress kinda...short?" He asked. "Oh! That's what the woman that don't battle wear." I explained. "What do woman here wear here that do battle?" He asked. I snapped my fingers, tights appeared on my legs, the dress turned into a skirt and the top grew longer to stop at my waist. "I was about to say, the dresses here are...weird." Nat4ani31 said. "Yeah..." I murmured. "The leader before Minx chose them, she won't change them for some reason." I added. "Who knows." He said shrugging.

**That was a bit more then I expected to write...oh well :D hope you enjoyed!**

**Bloopers:**

**"Can we please get a different dresses?" Minx and Natalie asked at the same time.**

**-cut-**

**The mic falls and hits Nathaniel's head, "Well then." He said and backed away from Dakota. Everyone else laughs.**

**-cut-**

**"Crap!" Dakota hissed as his back hit the wall. "Cut!" The director yelled. Everyone sighed, "Sorry..." Dakota apologized.**


	4. Chapter 4

**derp**

* * *

Nat4ani31's POV:

When my sister left I sat down on the bed thing across from Dak0ta, who was still looking at something dazed. I waved my hand, "H3ll0?" I said confused. His head jerked backwards and he looked at me surprised, "S-Sorry." He stuttered. I looked at him and rolled my eyes, "What eves." I said and laid down on the bed, I flinched when the door opened, I sat up and saw P3wd5 carrying someone. "Who that?" I asked. "I don't know, the viruses don't either." P3wd5 said. "Why aren't you guys killing me?" I added. "Cause the viruses threatened to kill Natalie." He replied and went to another bed in the room. "Well then." I said. P3wd5 put down the person on the other bed and walked out of the room. Male, has silver hair, a black vest, dark grey dress shirt underneath, black slacks, blue shoes, and a purple headset with a speaker and blue buttons on it. Dak0ta looked at the newcomer like he was normal, "What the heck is he wearing?" I asked. Dak0ta shrugged, then the boy woke up gasping. "Hiroki!" He yelled. "Japanese?" I said. The boy looked at me and instantly went the the corner of the bed. "Who are you?! Were's Hiroki!?" He asked. "I am Nat4ani31, that weird looking guy right there is Dak0ta-" "Weird looking!? Says the one that looks like a retard!" "First of all, shut up, second of all, Japanese kid who are you?" I asked. "I am Misaki." He said unsure. Then P3wd5 came in with another male in his arms, Misaki gasped. "Hiroki!" He said. The other one had red hair, a black headset with mic and red buttons, red vest, black dress shirt underneath, red slacks, and green shoes. "What twins?" I asked. "No, he's like five years older then me." Misaki said. "Don't look like it..." I whispered.

Dak0ta's POV:

As me and Nat4ani31 were lead somewhere I kept zoning out, so when we got there I didn't notice Intel they slapped me. I was hooked up to the...Oh no! "What am I doing here?! I'm an Anti!" I asked panicked. "You betrayed us." Minx said. "What do you mean?!" I said. "You kissed the other virus, proving you are in a relationship." Minx said. "He stabbed me! Twice! How is that a relationship?!" I asked. Minx's eyes were dull, _They are under mind control! _I turned to see Nat4ani31, seriously close to me, his eyes were dull like he was dead. I gasped, "Nat4ani31!" I said his head jerked up and his eyes went back to normal, but they were filled with pain. I screamed when I felt a knife cut through my skin. I looked at P3wd5, P3wd5 eyes went back to normal and he gasped, "Minx stop!" He yelled. Her eyes went back to normal and she turned off the machine, my eyes widened when I turned to look at Nat4ani31 again, his head hung lifelessly and he wasn't breathing. "No! Nat4ani31!" I yelled as I started to cry. "Why do you care if he is dead?" Minx asked, I looked at her. "Don't you remember electing him to go to the viruses when we were seven?! He was my best friend and _you _took him away from me!" I cried. She looked at me surprised, I looked away from her. P3wd5 came over and unhooked me from the machine. I touched the screen on my leg and the bleeding stopped at my arm and my crying stopped. "Not even F3l1x was crying as much as you when VirusCry was taken away..." Minx mumbled. I stood up correctly quickly, turned and punched Minx straight in the nose. I gasped, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" I said but Minx cut me off angrily. "Gaurds get him out of Anti lands!" She yelled. "Minx! He did it on accident, it was probably instinct!" P3wd5 said. "Take P3wd5 to!" She snapped. "What?!" We both yelled. Then everything went black.

I woke up to find the sky purple, "There is people over here!" A voice yelled. "P-P3wd5?" I said weakly. I looked over and saw P3wd5 passed out beside me, then all of the sudden I was lifted up. "This one's awake I will carry him!" The person said that had lifted me, which was a female voice...then I was picked up bridle style and was being carried. "I-I can walk." I said. "Not on these lands, the grass is filled with poison that can kill Anti's." The woman said. I looked at her, "Then how-?" "I don't know." She said cutting me off. I stayed silent and examined her, one side of her hair was purple, and the other was black, she had amber eyes and was wearing dark purple lipstick. "Something wrong?" She asked her voice instantly went to a Britsh accent. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am Xenia, from a city called Dawnshadow." She replied. "I've never heard of that city..." I said. "Well, the Anti's don't talk about us anymore because we were forgotten, we take in exiles from the Viruses and Anti's and turn them into harmless device apps, so they can get along without starting a fight." She said and jumped over something, I clung to her jacket in fear. "Don't drop me!" I yelped. She laughed, "Your like those girl Anti's!" She chuckled. "Am not!" I objected while blushing. "Are to~!" She teased. I pouted, "I am not like them." I mumbled. She just chuckled and we stayed silent the rest of the way to the city.

P3wd5 POV:

I woke up to find I was in a room, I looked over and saw a uniform that was purple, it had a note on top of it. I grabbed the paper and read it, 'Hello P3wd5! Welcome to Dawnshadow, just change into the uniform and we will let you out!' the note had been typed on a computer, at least they made it easy to read...I looked at the uniform through narrowed eyes. I picked up the jacket and looked at it...it was the tools you need for apps! I rolled my eyes and took off my jacket and shirt, I got the shirt and put it on along with the jacket. Then I felt like I was being watched, I quickly changed into the jeans and looked around uneasily. The walls suddenly opened and a woman with long brown hair that turned blonde at the end stood there, (a/n: Guess who it is~ XD) I looked at her surprised. "Hello P3wd5, I am Marz1a." She said in an Italian accent. "H-Hi." I stuttered. _Why am I stuttering?! _ I thought confused. "Your apprentice is here to, he will be working with you." She said and bowed, she disappeared instantly. "Where did she..." I trailed, then Dak0ta appeared in front of me a few feet away, I flinched. "Um...P3wd5...What do we do?" I asked. "I do not know this time." I said.

Nat4ani31's POV:

I woke up to find my wrists hooked up above my head and I was facing a pole. Cold wind blew past me and I shuddered, I looked down to see I wasn't wearing my jacket, or shirt. I screamed in pain as I felt a whip hit my back, "No please! He didn't do anything wrong!" I heard Natalie cry. "Stop! It was my fault anyways let him go!" I heard Dak0ta yell. I gritted my teeth as the whip hit my back again. "Stop right there!" I heard someone yell, all of the sudden my hands were free and I was being carried away from the area, I looked up to see it was Dak0ta. "Don't EVER fake your death again!" He growled, I flinched in surprise. I winced when Dak0ta accidentally hit the fresh scars on my back. "Sorry." He breathed and kept running into unfamiliar territory. "Don't worry Dak0ta! I got him!" A female voice said as I was scooped up out of Dak0ta's arms. I instantly clung to the person's jacket as we landed on the ground. "Hello there! So you are the famous Nat4ani31 aren't ya?" She asked. I stayed silent, "Thanks Xenia! I didn't know how long I would last!" I heard Dak0ta yell. "No problem bro!" She yelled back, "We're home~!" Xenia sang as we passed an archway. "Why do you have Nat4ani31?!" I heard P3wd5 asked. "Look at his back, that's why." Xenia said while lifting me. I blushed instantly when we were shoved and I ended up touching her...breasts...I got up but was instantly scooped up again. "Dude don't touch the ground!" Dak0ta warned. The blush was still on my face, "What's wrong?" Dak0ta asked. "I-" I was cut off. "Don't worry Nat4ani31, apologie accepted." Xenia said. "What did he do?" Dak0ta asked. "He touched my breasts." She said like it didn't bother her. "He what?!" Dak0ta said shocked, I was looking at them confused. She kissed his cheek, "Don't worry it an accident." She said. "It better have!" He snapped. "Did she just...kiss you?" I asked. "Yeah she's my girlfriend...it's been like a year or two already..." Dak0ta trailed. "I was asleep for two years?!" I asked. "No four, duh." He said. I looked at him, "How did you even manage talking to her?! Last time you talked to another female, you nearly passed out!" I said. His face turned red. "Sh-shut up!" He said. Xenia laughed, "You nearly passed out around a girl?!" She laughed. "That was when I was sixteen! I'm twenty now!" He murmured as he took me somewhere.

When we arrived a nurse instantly started treating my wounds, then someone familiar walked in. "Vanessa?" I said surprised. "Your here!" She gasped and ran over to me. She hugged me but was careful about my back, I hugged her back. "I missed you so much!" She cried. "I missed you to honey." I murmured. I winced when the nurse put something on my back, Vanessa flinched and let me go, I let her go and she looked at me worried. "Are You ok?" She asked. "Yeah." I said nodding.

**sorry i havent posted in awhile...my computer is acting stupid so im doing this o a kindle, plus I'm not really amused...and I'm stressed we ar thinking my computer crashed...AND I HAVE A BOOK WRITEN ON THERE WORTH 152 PAGES! And i have a bad memory, so i dont remember any of it -goes to a corner and cries- IT TOOK ME NEARLY A YEAR TO DECIDE WHAT TO PUT IN THAT BOOK! -screams- Nathaniel: Sorry about shadow, she is...not focused right now because she didnt have her usual coffee, sometimes its a good thing, but today probably wasnt...anyways we have to go bye.**

**Sorry if there is any spelling errors!**

** -Dakota C.**


End file.
